This invention relates generally to methods and systems for integrating computer systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for simplifying integration of a duplicate check computer system with an existing computer system.
Public entitlement programs have been known to be managed by computer systems. Such entitlement programs include, but are not limited to, pension programs, welfare programs, and taxpayer registration programs. Duplicate program enrollments may be caused by various types of administrative errors made during enrollment or by identity fraud. Generally, identity fraud occurs when an entitlement program participant enrolls more than once in the same entitlement program using false identifications in order to receive benefits from multiple enrollments. Existing entitlement program computer systems are known to include detection means for identifying duplicate enrollments that are based on identifying features such as, but not limited to, name checks. However, these detection means are notoriously ineffective because they are easily circumvented by program participants perpetuating fraud on the entitlement program.
It has been known to integrate entitlement program computer systems with known computer systems including more robust detection means. Integrating such systems should facilitate saving money by reducing entitlement program costs. Thus, the costs associated with integrating such systems may be paid for with savings resulting from reductions in fraud. However, integrating known entitlement computer systems with known systems including more robust detection means is complex and requires a great deal of time. Consequently, it may take longer than desired for the system integration to pay for itself. As a result, costs associated with such system integrations have been known to discourage upgrading entitlement programs to include more robust detection means.
It appears that a simpler and quicker method of integrating an entitlement program computer system with a system including more robust detection means may substantially reduce integration costs while at the same time accelerate implementation time and thus shorten the time required for the integration to pay for itself.